


Ring

by Onrik



Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onrik/pseuds/Onrik
Summary: Happy Valentines Day to the best couple





	Ring

Papika had never been the most normal of gift givers. Be it birthdays, christmas, or whatever occasion she deemed appropriate for a gift (and that was quite often,) she always managed to surprise those around her with the eccentricity of her gifts. Valentine’s Day was no exception and the parade of oddities that Cocona had been collecting over their years together proved it. Indeed, if anything Valentines was perhaps the most egregious offender. No chocolates or flowers would do. Oh no, not for Papika. Those were the things normal people like Cocona gave their loved ones. No, Papika had to express her love in her own unique way, one year it was a “friend” for Uexkull in the form of a (admittedly cute) small, unnamed, and very decidedly carnivorous creature Papika had adopted on one of their journeys. Another year it was a rock. A rock Papika had insisted shone brilliantly when she picked it up in Pure Illusion though now it looked like dull quartz.  
  
This year’s offering was no exception. The metal was chromatic, and fascinating to look at, reflecting different colors of light depending on how you held it. It reminded Cocona of a material common to one world they had visited not all that long ago, in fact she was fairly certain it –was- that metal. They had barely escaped that one after being chased away by what looked like dwarves with flowers for heads. It was vaguely circular and ring-like, she supposed. The metalwork wasn’t the most refined of things with various dents and scratches across its surface. Cocona was pretty sure Papika had attempted to craft the thing herself. It was inlaid with two stones, perhaps citrine and sapphire? The twinned stones gleamed orange and blue in the winter sunlight. All and all it was a gaudy thing, crude and unwieldy to wear. In that way it was much like its giver. But as Papika knelt down before Cocona presenting the object and a very important question left her lips, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. How could she say anything but “Yes.”


End file.
